The Blind Shinobi
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female and Blind Naruto was found by Kaname Tosen after a severe beatening. She was raised by Tosen and shortly after his death, Naruto inherited his Zanpaku-to and begins to make her name known.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blind Shinobi**

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not.

Naruto, at the age of four, was beaten and blinded by a mob that chased her until she had nowhere to go. To make sure that she would not come back, a lone shinobi took her and dropped her in a clearing near the borders of Kumo, thinking that she was good as dead. But she was found by Kaname Tosen, a former shinigami, who betrayed the Soul Society because of lies that he, was told. He was given a chance to right his wrongs by Kami, by taking care of Naruto and training her.

Tosen taught Naruto how to use her spiritual pressure to see by sending a pulse of it through the ground and the air. After a few years of traveling and meeting new people and learning new things, Naruto began to look like Tosen. With blond dreadlocks, which were pulled back into a pony tail, a white cloth covering her eyes, wearing similar style of clothes that he wore. She sort of took after Tosen's personality as being calm and somewhat of a pacifist, but Naruto will still fight if there was no other way or if that person had insulted her or pissed her off.

Tosen also taught Naruto about justice and how to look closely at a situation before deciding what to do. And never to judge a person by their looks, even that was can of hard for Naruto to do as she is blind. Tosen even taught her how to preform shunpo and how to use her spiritual pressure to walk on air.

At the age of eleven, Tosen was killed by a rogue Nin when he protected Naruto from the blow. And that was how Naruto inherited Tosen's Zanpaku-to, even though Naruto could not use it's abilities like Tosen, yet, but she could hear Suzumushi's voice talk to her. So Naruto is hoping that she can soon use its abilities like Tosen. Suzumushi looks like a regular katana; its crossguard shaped like a tear drop, with several teardrop-shaped holes at the wide part of the teardrop.

So now at the present time, Naruto is making her way to a friend's house in Wave Country, not knowing that her future was about to change soon.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. I don't really know if I should continue this fic or what. That is up to you readers and reviewers. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Sorry if it's a bit short, but the chapters are going to be longer. I promise. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blind Shinobi**

**Chapter Two: Discovery **

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to us authors when you readers show and give us your support. Thanks.

"Talking"

Flashback 

'_Thinking'_

"_Zanpaku-to speaking"_

"**Demon Speaking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

It has been a couple of months since Tosen was killed and Naruto mourn for him. Tosen was a father figure, and her mentor to Naruto. Also he was her best friend that she would have done anything for. His killer, a rogue Nin, died by her hands in anger. During her time in hiding, Tosen's Zanpaku-to, Suzumushi, comforted her and helped her through the grief of losing her precious person.

Naruto realized that she could not keep wandering about, that she needed to settle down somewhere that she could stay safe. During her travels with Tosen, she heard rumors of a group of missing Nins called the Akatsuki and they are very interested in the Bijus and their hosts. And that's all that she knows about them and being a jinchuuriki herself, means that she is one of their targets. To keep Kurama safe and out of their hands, she would have to go back to Konoha.

But right now, Naruto is making her way to Wave Country as she recently learned that Gato had taken the country over and that a man named Tazuna was building a bridge to connect the island to the main land. She had heard of Gato and what he does and she knew that her friends, Tazuna and his family, would need her help.

So making sure that her two huge scrolls were secure in their straps on her back and won't fall off during the journey. Naruto began to make her way to Tsunami's house. One of the huge scrolls has everything that Tosen and she had owned sealed into it. It did help that she had learned how to seal things in her mindscape, since she could see in there and therefore, she memorized the seals. The second scroll, she got off of a former Konoha shinobi named Mizuki, who had told her and Tosen that he had stolen Konoha's Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and was on his way to deliver it to his master, Orochimaru. And let's just say that he never made it to his master.

**(Scene Break)**

_A few hours later…_

Naruto knocked on the door of Tsunami's home, waiting for an answer. She was very concern about her friends, since she had 'seen' what the town had become and she could literally taste the feelings of despair, sorrow, and suffering in that town, that was once a lively and friendly town. It was too much for Naruto to handle.

"W-who is it?" Tsunami asked nervously from behind the door.

"It's Naruto, Tsunami –Chan," Naruto answered. Before anything else could be said or done, Naruto heard the door open quickly and a pair of arms engulfed Naruto in a hug. Sending out a pulse of spiritual pressure, she could 'see' it was only Tsunami and Inari in the house.

Naruto returned the hug, before Tsunami pulled back asked, "Where's Tosen?"

Naruto bowed her head sadly as she told them, "Tosen died a couple of months ago. He died by protecting me from an enemy shinobi."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," Tsunami said sadly as she guided Naruto to where a chair was by the table in the kitchen. Inari just quickly hugged her and then left for his room.

As Tsunami put a cup of tea in front of Naruto. Naruto asked, "What happened to Wave? I have heard rumors that Gato got a hold on this country, but can't believe what he has done to this place."

Tsunami set her cup of tea down on the table and began to explain what had happened since Gato had taken over.

**(Scene Break)**

"Tsunami! Inari! I'm home and I got super ninjas with me, too!" Tazuna called out happily as he entered the house.

It had been several days since Naruto had arrived at the house. So she was in the kitchen when he entered. Naruto turned her head in the direction of Tazuna's voice and sniffed the air. The scent of booze hung around Tazuna. Sighing, Naruto spoke up, "Drinking is not good for your health, Tazuna –jiji."

"Naruto, when did you get here? Where is Tosen?" Tazuna asked as she quickly gave her a hug as he looked around for Tosen.

Naruto decided to tell him now, before he hears it about from a different source, "Tosen died a couple of months ago, Tazuna –jiji."

Naruto heard him sigh sadly, before he said, "I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you, Naru –chan."

"Excuse me, hate to be rude, but where can we put our sensei?" A male voice interrupted them.

Naruto sent out a pulse of spiritual pressure and saw that there were two boys and a girl following them, who looked to be around her age, judging by their height, the two boys were carrying their sensei, who was unconscious.

"DAD!" Tsunami shouted out in happiness as she hugged her father, glad that he made it home safe and sound.

"Tsunami –Chan, I will show our guests to their rooms," Naruto spoke up, before leading the shinobi to the guest rooms.

"Oh dear, I will set up the futons for them, then." Tsunami left the room to get the extra futons.

Naruto led them to a room, where Tsunami set up a futon for their sensei to rest on.

"So which village are you guys from?" Naruto asked curiously as she did not get a closer 'look' at their head bands.

"We're from Konoha," The girl answered.

Naruto nodded, before she realized something. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is Sai and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the way that Sakura said Sasuke's name. Maybe Sakura is one of those fan girls that Tosen and Kurama told her about.

"Why are you wearing a white cloth over your eyes, dickless?" One of the boys asked which turned out to be the one named Sai, since Sakura screeched his name and from the sound of it, hit him hard on the head for the nickname.

"I'm blind." Was the simple answer. She heard gasps and Sakura began to apologize for her teammate's very rude behavior.

Suddenly, a groan came from the futon, signaling that their sensei had just woken up.

"Kakashi –sensei, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she scrambled to his side.

"Tired and weak, but that's normal for those with chakra exhaustion," There was a pause. "Who are you?"

Not sure if the question was directed at her. But Naruto answered anyways, "Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

"Excuse me, but I have to inform Tsunami –Chan that you are awake." With that Naruto left the room, leaving the four shinobis to themselves.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blind Shinobi**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. It means a lot to us authors when you readers show and give us your support. Thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

Flashback 

'_Thinking'_

"_Zanpaku-to speaking"_

"**Demon Speaking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

"_Kakashi –sensei, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she scrambled to his side._

"_Tired and weak, but that's normal for those with chakra exhaustion," There was a pause. "Who are you?"_

_Not sure if the question was directed at her. But Naruto answered anyways, "Naruto Uzumaki, sir."_

"_Excuse me, but I have to inform Tsunami –Chan that you are awake." With that Naruto left the room, leaving the four Shinobis to themselves._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

After Kakashi figured out that Zabuza Momochi was still alive and that the fake hunter Nin was on his side. He was left to his thoughts. He could not believe that after all of these years, he finally found his sensei's daughter, Naruto.

Naruto looks very different than her father. Her hair was now in dreadlocks and was tied back into a ponytail, she wore a sleeveless dark gray overcoat, a pair of dark gray slacks, and black Shinobi footwear with the toes covered. But the biggest thing that sadden him was the fact that Naruto was blind. He thought that the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi would have healed everything, but apparently he was wrong.

But he could sense that Naruto had a tight control over her Chakra and sometimes she would release a pulse of Chakra like a radar. Apparently, that was a simple way to see where she was going.

Even Naruto's personality had changed the most. When Naruto was younger, she was always so happy and cheerful and always smiling despite the horrible treatment at the hands of the civilians. Naruto was so hyper and could not even sit still for a moment. Kakashi remembers clearly that Naruto had a habit of pulling pranks on the local population and on the ANBU. And usually Naruto could easily outrun the ANBU, the jounins, and the chunins, except for Iruka.

But now, Naruto was calm, quiet, and serious. He asked Tsunami how did she know Naruto. Tsunami told him that Naruto and the one who raised her, Tosen Kaname, came around this area a few years ago and they ended up being friends with them after Tosen and Naruto had help Inari. Naruto's mentor, Tosen was a pacifist, but he would fight when he sees that justice needs to be served. According to Tsunami, Tosen had taught Naruto how to fight with using her other senses.

Sighing, Kakashi stretched out his senses, only to find that Naruto was not in the house or around the surrounding area. Frowning Kakashi wondered where did Naruto go.

**(Scene Break)**

_Gato's Mansion…_

Naruto was standing on the roof of Gato's mansion as she stretched out her spiritual pressure to see what was happening inside. Naruto could not believe that Zabuza and Haku and the Demon Brothers would work for someone like Gato, who is known for betraying every single missing Nin that he hires.

Naruto and Tosen had met Zabuza and Haku and the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu about a year ago and that was when they learned the real reason behind Zabuza's actions before he became a missing Nin. It was then Tosen agreed that Zabuza was doing justice in his own way. After that they traveled together for a couple of months before going their separate ways.

She would hate to see Zabuza, Haku, and the other two die at the hands of a greedy bastard like Gato. Maybe, they would come with her to Konoha when she travels with the Konoha Shinobi. Hopefully, Hokage –jiji would let them join their Shinobi forces. The only reason for going back to Konoha is that Naruto knew that she would not be made into a weapon like the other Hidden Villages do to their jinchuuriki.

Suddenly, Naruto was pulled out of her thoughts when she came across Gato talking to two men, who were wearing cloaks with clouds on them. It was the Akatsuki. Then she saw that one of them was carrying a three prong scythe on his back. This was bad news, really bad news. The two members of Akatsuki were the Zombie Brothers.

Naruto raced away from the mansion and toward the place where Zabuza and the others were hiding out in. The one great thing about being blind is that you become a very powerful sensor. That and genjutsu is useless against you.

When Naruto arrived at the hideout, Haku was outside waiting for her and ready to fight off any intruder that they did not know or trust.

Haku was shocked to see Naruto there, since he had not seen her for almost a year. Zabuza, the Brothers, and him had heard through the rumors that Tosen had been killed. It was sad to hear that, since Tosen was a good man and a great trustworthy friend.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Haku asked in shock as this was the last place that he would have thought that he would meet Naruto again.

Naruto landed in front of Haku gracefully and said, "I have some important information that I need to tell you and the others."

"We will talk inside, so no one can overhear us," Haku suggested as he guided to where Zabuza –Sama was resting and recovering. Naruto would not even dare to use Chakra since it would give away their hideout.

**(Scene Break)**

_Some time later…_

Zabuza was cursing Gato to hell and then some. He was shocked to see Haku bringing Naruto with him. When Zabuza spotted Tosen's katana hanging off of the girl's belt, he knew that the rumors that Tosen was dead were true. It was a pity, since Tosen was one of the few people that he could trust to watch his back.

But now, Zabuza had to focus on the situation before them, so they can get out of it alive. The news of Kakuzu as on the island and has partnered up with Gato, means that they were going to have him killed and then collect and split the bounty between them, with Kakuzu taking at least eighty five percent of the bounty of course. It was very well known among the missing Nins that the ancient geezer, Kakuzu was the greediest bastard alive on the planet and would do anything for money, including selling his own soul.

"You said that Kakashi is staying in the same place as you are?" Zabuza questioned Naruto, wanting to make sure that he heard right.

Naruto replied, "Yes, he and his team are staying at the house."

Zabuza hummed for a second, before demanding, "Haku, bring me a blank scroll and a pen. I'm going to write a letter to Hatake asking for a truce and a mock battle."

"Hai, Zabuza –sama," Haku answered immediately as he did what he was told to do.

Naruto was relieved that her friends were going to come out of this alive, hopefully.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later.**


End file.
